


【HC无差】别跟拉车的艾路猫讨价还价

by heiyulan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: ·怪猎paro·真·父慈子孝·傻雕拯救世界
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【HC无差】别跟拉车的艾路猫讨价还价

**Author's Note:**

> 之前的无料，存档。

一切要追溯到海尔森和康纳一起发现某位神秘的前辈留下的笔记开始。笔记里对秩序和自由和谐交融的描绘，波澜壮阔的山川河岳及神神秘秘的古怪生物，让父子俩不约而同地产生了向往之情，笔记最后夹着一张船票和一份详细的地图催促着他们踏上探索的旅程。

“当作旅行吧。”海尔森是这么说的。康纳同意他们需要进行一次父子间的旅行，不是一起追叛徒的那种。

所以当他们找到号称属于“五期团”的渡船，凭借海尔森灵巧的舌头，他们两人用一张船票登上了前往“新大陆”的船只。

“真是败给你了。”长有尖耳朵的人仿佛长者一般告诫海尔森，“但是别以为谁都能像我一样接受讨价还价，特别是受雇于工会的猫……”

海尔森表面点头记下，内心嘀咕，猫还能跟他讨价还价？为了多要一片小鱼干会赖在他身上不走吗？

是的。他们会。

来到新大陆接受了与之前世界不同的种种设定也终于明白前辈笔记里所谓的秩序与自由，康纳兴致勃勃地加入了猎人训练，对他来说，狩猎飞龙可比猎熊来得爽快得多。海尔森则沦为看家照顾菜园子的留守老人，他最多和书士队成员一起聊聊天——当然，康纳狩猎挣来的钱也归他管。

“所以，你们说把他从波尔波罗斯（土沙龙）爪子地下把他拉了回来，结果却发现他身上的钱不足够支付报酬？”

“喵呜！是的。我们知道你和他住一起，你掌管着他的收入，所以你要替他支付报酬。”

海尔森已经不意外从猫口中听到人言了，他试图理清楚眼前的状况。“工会告诉我，他作为一个新手猎人是不会接到超过两星的任务。他不应该能遇见波尔波罗斯。”海尔森记住了一些初级怪物知识，他身体虽不年轻了脑子却没有变慢。

“喵…我们也不知道为什么…喵…”

“也许是他的导虫出问题了喵？”

“我看着他悄悄跟在苍蓝星背后。”

“但是无论如何报酬不能不给。”

艾路猫七嘴八舌地说着，吵得海尔森额角的青筋直跳。他看着躺在板车上昏迷不醒的康纳，心里把人骂了一万遍，都说了来到这里就别跟着鹰眼导航，那玩意早失灵了别提它原本就时不时抽风！

“他肯定不是接了工会任务去的喵，否则工会会替他出这笔钱喵。”年长一点的艾路猫总结。然后四只猫爪齐刷刷地伸到海尔森面前。

啊，如果能捏一下肉球就好了。海尔森恍惚着把钱掏出来放在猫肉垫上，完全忘了他为什么之前要和艾路猫们讨价还价了。

“谢谢惠顾。”收到钱的艾路猫一掀板车，把躺在上面装死的康纳掀翻在地，自行推车咕噜咕噜地走远。

“唔。好痛…”康纳捂着头——刚才被掀在地时嗑的——呻吟着想要站起。

海尔森有一万句话想要训斥他，可身体先递出去一罐回复药。“把它喝了。”

迷糊中康纳接过父亲手中的罐子一股脑全倒进嘴里。“呕——”下一秒，完全清醒过来的某位刺客撑着地板干呕。

“无论这药多么神奇，我还是，呕，不想喝它，太可怕了这味道。”康纳面色苍白，“真不知道其他人是怎么做到面无表情地一边躲龙车一边往嘴里倒这玩意。”

“我同样不明白你怎么做到猫车都没钱搭的。”海尔森见儿子恢复过来，凉凉地开口。

“我……迷路了。”

“真幸运，只是遇见了波尔波罗斯。”海尔森从鼻孔里喷出气，“莽撞冲动终有一天会害死你。你以为自己学的皮毛就能在这未知的大陆上为所欲为了吗？就像阿基里斯对你只做了半吊子训练你就敢在城里闹事——”

“我没有。”康纳反驳道，“我尽力躲开了。”

“幸好你有，还来得及让艾路猫们把你拉回来。”

“父亲说得那么轻松，为什么不自己出去试试呢！”康纳这话一出口就后悔了。

“我明白了。你开始嫌弃父亲是个累赘。”海尔森转过身去，“我应该马上回去在自己的庄园内孤独终老。”

“不，父亲我不是这个意思……”

“真是抱歉，我在这里什么也做不了，连饭都需要你顿顿去厨师长那吃。”

“父亲……海尔森。”康纳委屈巴巴地揣手站在海尔森背后，当初是他诱惑海尔森留下来权当度假（前辈的笔记说这个大陆时间和他们那流逝的速度并不一样）而他会负责挣钱养家，海尔森负责在家，呃，研究生态就行。

康纳想了想，从猎人工会给的四次元背包里掏出一大捧毛发，小心翼翼地捧到海尔森面前。“他们说在大蚁冢荒地能捡到一种漂亮的蓝色毛，可以做成保暖又好看的衣服。”

海尔森盯着康纳手中靓丽异常的蓝色毛发，他抽抽鼻子不意外闻到了火药的味道，仔细一看在毛周围还有莹蓝色的粉尘漂浮。

“你！竟然！靠近了！娜娜！”海尔森就差没跳起来拎着康纳的耳朵吼了。

“娜娜？”康纳露出不明就里的表情，“我只是在沙地上捡了……”

“你知不知道她——”

“乖巧可爱像大猫一样？”

“你还真撞上她了？！”

“我用上了潜行技巧，跟在她后面捡了不少毛发。说实在，我怀疑她是不是有什么压力或者有什么东西让她紧张了。我知道猫受到惊吓也会严重脱毛。”

“你怎么知道得比书士队成员还要多？不，该死的！你怎么能跑进上位地图去的？我要把猎人工会告到破产！”

……不你做不到，它已经比圣殿更牢固地把持了一切。

“我问了工坊大师，他愿意用这个给你作件围肚——你身上的伤，暖和一点就不会疼了吧。”康纳挠挠脸颊，“就这一点毛发也不够做别的东西。”

海尔森气得快哭出来了，脸涨得通红，他又不可能对康纳说，这迟来二十年的孝心让他感动哭了。

“我、我知道这里或许就是父亲你理想中的世界的样子。”康纳低下头，“可我们总得回去，我……”他说不出接下来的话。

海尔森此刻觉得康纳不愧是他的儿子，连被爱情冲昏头脑企图偷得浮生半日闲的想法跟他一模一样。

“希望你做的这件围肚带回去后也一样好用。”

“会的！”康纳抬起头，眼睛亮晶晶地看着海尔森。

暗叹一口气，海尔森低头在康纳嘴角落下一吻，这个包容怪胎的新大陆让他们两人难得地不需要遮掩。

“F……！康纳你去把嘴里的味道洗干净！”海尔森粗鲁地推开康纳，扶着墙嘶声裂肺地干呕了起来，“回复药真不是一般人能吃的…呕…”

end.


End file.
